Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor structure for a motor, and more particularly, to a rotor structure for a motor, in which teeth and a core tip part integrally formed in the outside are slidably connected together through a mating engagement, whereby the field windings can be easily wound around the teeth and the assembling time can be reduced accordingly.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, motors are devices that convert electrical energy into mechanical energy to acquire rotational power.
The motors are classified into DC motors and AC motors according to a type of external power. The motor includes a stator and a rotor (or an armature).
The motor operates based on the principle that the rotational torque is generated in the rotor by a rotating magnetic field generated when a current flows through a wound coil.
One of the motors is a wound-rotor motor in which field windings are wound around teeth of a rotor. In the wound-rotor motor, the field windings are wound by inserting needles through slots formed at front ends of the radially protruding teeth.
By the way, in an existing wound-rotor motor, it is necessary to form slots widely so as to insert the needles thereinto. Therefore, a fill factor of the coils is low and a winding time increases, resulting in an increase an entire manufacturing time.
In addition, it is apprehended that the field windings wound around the teeth will escape through the slots due to a centrifugal force generated by a high-speed rotation of the rotor at the time of driving the motor
As a prior art document associated with the present invention, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1370655 (2014, Feb. 27) discloses a wound rotor synchronous motor.